Just Observing
by NightlyHour
Summary: In a time travel expedition gone wrong, a woman ends up killing long time enemy of Connor Kenway, Charles Lee, within a first day of her arrival. Connor has no idea what to do with that, though he knows that he wishes to speak with the woman, but the Templars have gotten to her first. Things start to become much more complicated when they get their hands on the device in her bag.


**A/N: **This is just an idea that has been beaten into the ground. Still, the plot for this wouldn't leave me alone, and I am trying to make it somewhat original. I doubt that, but who knows. This first chapter is rather short, though it is set up. Hopefully the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

"In a time travel expedition gone wrong, a woman ends up killing long time enemy of Connor Kenway, Charles Lee, within a first day of her arrival. Connor has no idea what to do now, though he knows that he wishes to speak with the woman, but the Templars have gotten to her first. Things start to become much more complicated when they get their hands on the device that sent her there..."

* * *

**Just Observing**

**Chapter One**

* * *

She had waited a lifetime for this.

Not with excitement or anticipation, more so like a trapped animal waiting to finally be let out. Finally the day had come, the one she had been training for since she was five years old. All the history and education drilled into her head, the hour long work out sessions, a little bit of weapons training, and learning her "bio", as _they_ called it, was now going to be put to the test.

She ran her hands down the fabric of the front of the dress she had just put on. It was not very extravagant, or eye catching. Just the way they had wanted it. She looked like a farm hand, which lined up exactly with her bio. The people that had dressed her circled around her, eyes scanning her for anything that would cause some source of suspicion.

After deciding that she was dressed accordingly, they lead her upstairs. She gripped her arms as she walked down a bright hallway, feeling like all eyes were on her. She should have been expecting it, really. She was the guinea pig.

"There she is!" a chipper voice called, smiling down at her as she entered the room he had been waiting in. This man, the one she called Father, was a familiar face at last. He always had some sort of smile on his ageing face, his eyes softening slightly when he would see her. Father was just a name for him, he was in no way a parent to her.

Though, he was the only person she had known that had been around so much during her childhood, trapped in the house.

"Ah, yes, this is exactly how I imagined it," he stated, coming across the room to poke at and examine the dress on her body, "she'll fit right in."

Saliva seemed to get caught in her throat, making it hard for her to swallow. She tried not to show how much her hands were shaking, yet somehow Father knew. He placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards one of the couches in the room and sat her down.

"Now, this will be the time to ask me any questions you may have," he stated, standing in front of her as the young woman stared up at him.

"You are sure I am ready for this?" she asked softly, "that another year would make this seem much more smoother?"

"I believe that you are ready," he stated, "you have been very familiar with the mechanics of the device, and what to expect after it has been activated. Do you remember your bio?"

"Yes," the woman stated, "my name is Elizabeth Richardson, the daughter of a farmer that lives with him and her mother in the outskirts of Boston. I have no brothers and sisters, and rest of my family are back in Britain."

Her voice had become solid, confident, like a student reciting something they knew by heart. That small and short bio had been drilled into her head since she had been old enough to remember it. She had been told it so many times, recited it so many times, that she started to believe that she was Elizabeth Richardson. She could barely remember her own name, anyway, and that one sounded much nicer.

"If anybody asks to see this farm of yours?"

"I will tell them in the politest way possible that I have many errands to run, and I do not have the time," Elizabeth stated, gripping her hands together tightly, "I am just concerned about how this little trip will effect the time line. If I run into the wrong person, they end up being someone important and somehow I end up changing everything."

"You will be changing something by just being there, though with the techniques we have taught you, hopefully it will not cause too much of a problem. Remember, you are there to _observe, _not to _interact_. You have been given a bio in case something were to happen, and made sure that it is dull enough that they will not give it much of a second thought."

Elizabeth nodded her head, hanging onto each word he had said as she remembered what he had just said.

_Observe, not interact. _

"Your job is to test this device, make sure that it works properly. You will write down what happens, how you feel, and what happens while you are there. You will only be staying a day this time, then you are to find a secluded spot and transfer back," Father said, pacing slightly as Elizabeth watched him with anxious eyes.

"Are you sure that...physically, I am ready for this? There is no way to protect me from diseases, unless I am to travel there in a bubble."

"We have given you many booster shots, and you eat a healthy diet and are in good physical condition. Will this be able to protect you from the diseases? I am not sure, but hopefully it will be able to allow you to spend possibly a day there. Any longer might put you in greater danger of being exposed."

"I think you should keep building on this, I am willing to wait longer. I could get sick, bring something back..." Elizabeth's voice was raising in fear, her hands trembling even more than before.

Father just smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will not be there for long, hopefully you will not be exposed. If you are, we will have to deal with that once you arrive back."

Elizabeth nodded her head, still uncertain about the whole thing. Playing around with the time line of history is dangerous, and the idea of not changing something sounds impossible. It is impossible, but it is about not making it too noticeable...

"Our window is closing now, dear," Father stated, walking over to a box sitting on the desk, "you will have to leave very soon."

Elizabeth stood, brushing down her dress that seemed much heavier on her all of the sudden. She inhaled slowly through her nose, letting out a breath through her mouth as Father approached her, opening the box and handing her the device.

It was rather heavy in her hands, they had tried to design it to make it not as eye catching, but if someone of that time were to get their hands on it...she shivered at the thought, her fingers shaking as she started to work the buttons on the machine.

"Remember," Father stated, backing away from her, "do not hold it out in the open for too long, you have that bag over your shoulder for a reason."

Elizabeth nodded as a ringing started in her ears, making her shut her eyes tightly as she felt the world seem to fade away. There was lots of movement suddenly, like someone shoved her forward. Her feet caught on the ground, a heat that wasn't there before making her skin become hot. With a few calming breaths, she opened her eyes to sunlight and grass under her feet.

The air even felt cleaner as she breathed in, though it made her want to get back to her time even more. Elizabeth barely had time to tuck the machine into the bag at her side when something gurgled from within her stomach, moving quickly up her throat as the taste of puke filled her mouth. With a sickening sound, she vomited into the grass a few times.

Stomach feeling weak and sore, she placed a hand on her belly as she ran a hand across her mouth. Quickly, she tucked the machine into the bag and searched around for the pad and pencil. With a shaking hand that made her writing messy, she jotted down a few notes.

"_I have managed to land in a field, a city is within walking distance from what I can tell. My stomach has emptied itself, is it a side effect or a result from stress?" _

Tucking the paper and pencil pack into the bag, she glanced back down at the vomit. She wondered if that would end up biting her in the end, wondering if there was anything she could do about it. Hoping for some rain and the idea of it washing away evidence that she had been there, she started to head towards the buildings.

_Observe, not interact..._


End file.
